


Who's side are you on?

by RatedRSteggy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, F/M, FBI, Marvel Universe, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Racism, Sexism, Smut, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedRSteggy/pseuds/RatedRSteggy
Summary: FBI Agent Margaret Elizabeth Carter (Peggy) always had the talent to go out on missions, but to her boss, Commanding Chief Thompson believes the line of force is no place for a woman and sends her and every other women on lunch duty and coffee breaks. How will this Agent prove herself worthy enough to be able to "play with the Big Boys" after the handsome new Captain nearly ruins her career?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the character's attitudes will be changed to fit the ambiance of the story.  
> Also Sharon and Peggy are around the same age because I said so.

The sky was always so gloomy. It never really snowed, never rained, no sun, just gray. But she loved New York nonetheless in the brick office building (which was poorly lit) she called a job, her heels clicked with force as she carried bags of food and her niece, Sharon, held the coffee.

"Absolutely ridiculous." The Agent shouted under her breath. "There's a serial murderer case and the Chief is only sending out 20 men because of staff shortage? Is he really that much of a bloody idiot?"

Moving in closer Sharon whispered, "Auntie Pegs, _please_ , keep it down before you get us both fired."

"Oh, please. They wouldn't fire us, these men truly don't know the difference between coffee and hot chocolate." They both chuckled and Sharon had to agree with how stupid her "co-workers" could be. It was a shame really, Margaret and Sharon, both Carters, both agents, and both servicing to the likes of misogynistic neanderthals who couldn't tell the difference between confidence and pride. They were both confident; confident that they could handle the case, confident that they could actually manage a lead, that they stood a chance against whoever it was behind all those murders. Not because they were females, but because they were gifted.

"Morning, ladies." A dark-skinned man said saluting them with two fingers. "Get my usual?"

Narrowing her eyes Margaret was ready to "serve" him alright. Five freshly polished nails to his neck. Sharon grabbed the brown paper bag from Peggy's bundle of lunch bags. His usual was always covered in grease with black coffee.

"Here you go, Sam- I mean, Officer Wilson. A double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries and coffee-- no cream or sugar. The usual." Sharon handed over his order the best she could with the coffees in her hands.

"Thank you, Ms. Sharon Carter." He turned to Peggy. "You should act more like your niece."-Sharon smiled thinking he was going to compliment her-"Mind your damn business and just do want your told. You already got the pretty face." -Sharon's smile withered- "you don't need to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong. Or give me those nasty looks."

"And you, Mr. Wilson, will die of a heart-attack before you get to handle a _real_ case. You know, the one's where you don't sit behind a desk and wine all day?" Peggy tilted her head and smiled a wicked grin after seeing the disgusted look on his face.

"I'll have you know-" Sam started but was cut off but a sharp stomp of Peggy's heel.

"There's nothing for me to know, Mr. Wilson because there's nothing I care to know." She placed on hand on her hip and wrapped the other around the lunch orders. "Now excuse us but we have more important matters to attend to."

With her shoulders squared and chin high she swayed her hips, heels clicking like an evil queen ready to take over. Even with her low status she felt above these men, and she wish Sharon did too. She looked back and saw that her niece was still talking to the officer. Her head lowered and fiddling with her thumbs.  _Dear God please don't be apologizing._ Peggy thought. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and gave Sharon a kiss on the forehead. It didn't make Peggy as uncomfortable as she thought it would. Sam and Sharon had history together, but for obvious differences, they never come to be. He was once a good kind-hearted man, Sharon still saw that man in him, and Peggy only saw it when the two were alone, and it devastated her completely to think that they may never have a chance together.

Sharon turned towards Peggy, her eyes sending her daggers. She walked with the same stride her aunt did. "Why?" Sharon moaned. "Why would you talk to him like that?"

"Why would he talk to us like that?" Peggy made her voice deeper to mock Sam. "You already got the pretty face, you don't need to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong."

"I know, Aunt Peggy." She took a deep breath. "I know. But you know the things he's dealing with. Please, just be a little nicer?"

Peggy looked into Sharon's eyes, she could almost feel the pain she felt. Whether it was from the memories her and Sam shared or the conversation they just had. It didn't matter, it was there, and Peggy's heart was crushed by her look.

"For you, my darling?" She sighed, deep and lovingly. "Of course. I'll hold my tongue." She stepped in closer and leaned into Sharon's ear. "But if there's one thing you should know, it's that no matter what a man or woman is going through, they have no right to belittle you." She stepped back and looked her niece in the eyes. "And I hope that one day Mr. Wilson will be able to be himself and you can live that happily ever after life you've always wanted when you were younger."

Sharon laughed and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, aunt Peggy. But right now you're all that I need. Maybe you should get yourself a man. Have you ever dated before?" Sharon teased her with a smirk.

"I'll have you know." Peggy said again in her Sam Wilson voice. "I to have dated, only once, we were engaged and...- let's just say I'm not married. I should just date women if men feel obligated to give me such a hard time."

She couldn't help but smile. "I didn't know you were supposed to be getting married?"

"Who's to say I don't got game?" The Brooklyn accent she managed to pull off made Sharon laugh, harder than she even intended. Sharon looked up to her like no other, and she'd do anything to make her aunt happy..

They continued down the corridor, the rest of the lunches were for the meeting room, both Carter's hated the meeting room. It reeked of over sprayed cologne and some of the workers were horribly sweaty and even dare to try and touch Margaret and Sharon as they handed out the orders. It was a tough and tedious job but the world is more rough around the edges if they didn't have a source of income.

They stepped inside the room and to their surprise. no one was there, except three men; one whom they did not recognize.

Howard Stark then turned around. 'Ah, hello Ms. and Ms. Carter, lovely of you to join us."

"You can just put the orders on the table and go back to your desk." Chief Thompson said. He then turned to the mystery man, "these are the two broads you'd look for at the end of the day for your lunch order."

The unknown man, turned around and smiled, his hair was a perfect shade of blonde, shiny and cut neatly, his suit made his shoulders look fit and wide, his mouth carried pearls. He was more than beautiful.

When Margaret and Sharon stood silent Howard spoke up again. "This is Captain Steven Grant Rogers. The, uh, latest addition to our team."

"Hi," he waved, "Just Steve is fine. Captain, maybe. But don't stress it."

"You will refer to him as, Captain Rogers and at the end of the day you will take his order for tomorrow's lunch. Get it?"

"Got it." Sharon said.

"Good. Now just place the food and coffee on the table and get out, would ya?"

They did as they were told but Margaret couldn't help but stare at the bulletin board they all looked at. Over 7 dead bodies, gutted and found in the ocean within the last 2 weeks. The pictures showed all women in skimpy outfits and their panties around their ankles that were covered in bruising. How could anybody get away with something like that even once? The images were horrid and gruesome Margaret could feel the room spinning. She bumped into a chair and all heads were back on her.

"Get out!" Thompson yelled and Sharon grabbed her aunt by the wrist and yanked her back into the hallway.

"Did you see that?" Peggy whispered in a frenzy.

"No, but we can't play superhero right now, Thompson is pissed and yeah, I think we might lose our jobs."

"Sharon, over  _seven_ dead bodies, of what seems to be a prostitution, found within the last two weeks, and those are the ones they found. What if there's more?"

"If there's more then it's not our job to-"

"Not our job? Sharon, my darling, my love." Peggy cupped her face. "It  _is_ our job, we are agents. We can do so much more than just take lunch orders, we can actually do some good, we can help these women."

And when the tears glistened in Margaret's eyes Sharon could see how much this meant to her. "What do we do?"

"We have to ask Howard or maybe that Captain guy, somebody who will help us get on that case."

There was a bit of silence. Soft mumbles heard in other rooms, footsteps. Sharon looked toward the ground unsure, then back again at Margaret. "That Captain guy was kind of cute, don't you think?" Peggy let out a scoff and they both began to laugh. Peggy had convinced Sharon to help her get on this case, but for the rest of the day (before they have to take orders again) they finished up their paperwork.

* * *

 

At the end of their mundane day they sat at Margaret's desk waiting for the men to stop by with their lunch orders. There was tuna salad, cheeseburgers, tacos, extra sauce, hold the cheese, added beans, black coffee, extra cream, extra sugar blah blah blah. It was the same everyday. Until Officer Wilson walked up.

"Hey, Carters." he said quietly. "I'm here to apologize to you, Margaret. Uhm, you too Sharon. Shouldn't have acted like such a dickhead to you before, I know this line of work and how hard it can be."

"It's alright, Mr. Wilson." Peggy said. "Officer Wilson." which made both Sharon and Sam smile.

"No need to apologize. All is already forgiven." Her tone of voice made Peggy believe that Sharon wasn't just talking about what happened earlier today.

"Well, alright then. Wish I was better at talking but I'm not so it's a wrap." He half smiled. "Don't worry about taking my order. I'll pick up my own damn food. Something healthy, so I can keep up with you ladies." they all gave another smile, wholeheartedly, not wicked and evil, not forced. Peggy was fond of Sam, she really hoped that he wouldn't let such a cruel world change him.

He walked down the hall and once they heard the door slam and his feet tap down the stairs they grabbed their things and headed towards the back entrance before they were stopped by Captain Rogers.

"Oh, Captain!" Sharon said startled, she didn't have to shoot Peggy any looks because she was already getting the list out. "We're so sorry for not taking your lunch order. What would you like?"

"Chicken fingers with a side of red lipped ladies from England." He gave Margaret a wink which left both her's and Sharon's mouth agape. "I'm only kidding," he said quickly, "but I overheard you. Agent Margaret, about wanting to handle the case you saw on the board. You want in?"

"Wait, are you saying-" Peggy started she looked into his eyes and they were the most brightest of blue, almost too captivating to look away.

"Yes. Thompson put me in charge and told me I have complete control over this case.' Her heart fluttered with joy but also disbelief.

"What's the catch?" Peggy asked.

"Peg." Sharon sighed.

"What? There's no way a man is going to let two women into a-"

"No." Steve interrupted. "Not two, just you." He pointed towards Margaret. "I'd like Stacey here to be our inside tell."

"It's Sharon." Sharon corrected.

"Right, I knew that. But anyway, there's no catch, all you have to do is survive. Whether it be the killer or my killer looks." They both looked at him like he was crazy. "Or my killer sense of humor. Also, be ready for anything, we're talking about blood, intestines, sexual abuse, dark allies. All that bad stuff. So.. are you in?"

"What about the lunch orders?" Sharon said concerned.

"Get them for tomorrow them tell those asshats they have to start getting their own food."

The comment made Margaret smile, she was starting to like this Captain guy. But she still didn't fully trust him, there was something more to this than he would lead on and it wasn't because he was letting two women on this case but because he was too eager to let Peggy be on this case. It gave her a funny feeling but she wouldn't let him get in the way of letting her solve this case. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the story, it switches from "Margaret" to "Peggy" because Margaret is when she means business. Peggy is when she's around someone she's comfortable with and/or loves. Same goes for "Captain Rogers/Captain." and "Steve."

Margaret couldn’t sleep at all last night. She laid on her side glaring out the bland night sky through the only window she had. No stars, no clouds, just the light from the moon. She couldn’t help but wonder what were the killer’s motive for brutally murdering all those women.

 

**_Seven dead in the last two weeks._ **

 

It replayed over and over and over in her head. How could anyone get away with something like this? _Two weeks. Seven bodies. All found in the ocean with their insides hanging out. Ankles bruised like they were tied up. How?_ The thoughts caused a migraine, she sat up and pulled back the curtains and opened the window to sit on the escape ladder. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She was ready, she’d seen dead bodies before, maybe not as ghastly but she would do whatever it took to bring an end to whoever was responsible. She opened her eyes, the world was so gray. So boring. So.. lifeless. She never really understood why it never rain, why the sun never shined. It just didn’t.

The knock on her apartment door sent shivers down her spine which made her sit up straight. It was only 3:35AM, _who would be knocking at this hour?_

The knocking became more harsh has she slowly walked over. _Quiet hours are after 10._

 **_Knock. Knock. Knock._ ** _Nobody should be out of their room._

“Psst, Peg. Hey, English? You in there?”

Recognizing the voice Peggy rushed to the door and opened it. There in front of her was a brunette just about her height and thin in the waist. “Angie? For bloody sake what in the world are you doing up at this hour?”

“Could say the same for you.” Angie gave her a cheeky smile and let herself in. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Peggy closed the door and Angie sat upon her bed waiting for her friend to come over. “With you being gone all day at work I didn’t have a chance to do it earlier. Sorry to bug ya.”

“It’s alright. Must be urgent if you had to bang on my door at 4 in the morning.”

Angie scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. “Please it’s only 3:40. Calm down.” Both chuckling Peggy wrapped herself in a silk red and black robe and walked over and sat across from Angie with her legs spread across the bed.

With a smile Peggy asked, “So what is it?”

“Sooooo, while I was at work today-- or yesterday. There was this guy and-”

“Oh no.”

“Wait, just hear me out. There was this guy and he was so charming. Tall, dark hair”--her voice turned into a whisper--”Blue eyes.”

“Sounds like a real charmer.”

“He is! I swear on it. Girl Scouts honor.”

“You weren’t even in the Girl Scouts.” They both began to laugh and Peggy hushed them both for it was still pass quiet hours and there would be no talking until 6AM.

“I want you to meet him.” Angie said, “him and I are meeting at the club on 53rd street. The In and Out Joint at 8’o clock. P.M of course. Are you free?”

Peggy let out a deep sigh, which was a signal for Angie that she was going to be at work all day maybe even throughout the night. “I’m sorry--”

“Don’t be, English. Another time, alright? You gotta promise me that.”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise.” Angie held out her pinky and they locked pinkies.

“You must really like this guy.” Peggy said smiling.

“I think you will too, that’s why I want you to meet him. Trust me, when you do you’ll understand.”

They let go and Angie slid off the bed. “Goodnight, English. Or.. Morning. You should be getting some sleep. Big day, am I right?”

She nodded. “Very big day. And it seems like it will be for you too.” She smirked and Angie couldn’t help but smile.

“You could use a day like that yourself. When are you going to find a ma--”

“Goodnight, Ang.”

She stood there for a moment, the two friends looked at each other and smiled softly. “I just want you to be happy, Peg.”

“I know.”

She pressed her lips together and walked towards the door, before exiting she turned around and looked at Peggy. “And it’s morning not night time.”

“And it’s also quiet hours, you’ll get us kicked out.”

She walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

The office, later that day, was under complete chaos: papers thrown in the air, men screaming at the top of their lungs, coffee had began to stain the floor tiles.

 

“ _This is a complete outrage!”_ One man yelled.

 

_“Who gave you two dumb broads the right?!”_

 

_“Where the hell do you think you’re going? This place ain’t got space for women.”_

 

Captain never said it would be easy but Margaret and Sharon walked down the hall while the men scurried around in a frenzy wondering, who the hell gave them the authority to stop taking their orders for their lunch. Some men threw things at them, others called them “ungrateful bitches” and “whores.” She’d never let it show but it bothered Margaret more than words could describe to see how uncomfortable it made her niece. It was obvious to her that Sharon wasn’t use to this kind of thing.

Making there way down the next hall that lead to the meeting room the two ladies ran into Chief Thompson who gave them the most disgusted look.

“Not even going to at least _try_ and not look more hostile than you normally do?” Margaret asked.

“Just hurry the hell up, would you?” Without waiting for a reply Thompson stormed pass them and down the hall of wailing men. Then walked into the room, Captain Rogers, Officer Wilson, and another woman, whom they did not recognize, all stood at the table looking at what might seem to be blueprints.

Captain Rogers looked at the two women and smiled. “Mornin’ agents. You may already know my friend Officer Sam Wilson, and this is Maria Hill--who is also an agent. She use to work for your old company, Carter.”

Margaret looked at him then at Maria who looked at her with admiration. “S.H.I.E.L.D?” She asked. Maria nodded and Margaret couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. The agency she found with Howard that has long since been shut down after the takeover by HYDRA. She also believed that’s why Howard always took her word seriously. He saw what she was capable of. And maybe that was the reason why she was here today.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Maria said then quickly added, “the both of you.”

Peggy turned to Sharon and they smiled at each other. “Likewise.” Margaret replied and they both walked over to the table.

“So what’s the plan?” Sharon asked.

“Well as you can see,” Captain Rogers started. “These are the blueprints to the gentlemen’s place where all the murders happen.”

“Gentlemen’s place?” Sam intervened.

“Nice one, Cap.” Maria added.

“What year were you born?” Sharon said and they all started laughing with the exception of Margaret.

“I think gentlemen’s place is perfectly fine.” Margaret said. “A lot more tasteful for those poor women who have no other choice but to make ends meet in there.” Her and Captain looked eye to eye, both thinking how beautiful one other looked. Steve smiled and everyone stopped laughing.

“Thank you, Margaret. As I was saying, the blueprints show that there’s a secret exit that goes throughout the place. It starts from the inside, that’s where Maria will be. In the air vents is where it begins but there’s only one room that leads to those vents.” He paused, unsure and slightly uneasy. “A room that still remains unknown. But while Maria is inside,” he turned his head to the right. “Sam and Sharon, you’ll be inside the squad car tracking down Maria’s every move to ensure her safety. Margaret, you’re with me.”

The words made her heart skip a beat and she didn’t know why.

“You and I will be on the outside, we are to believe that the killer will strike again today.” He looked around the room at his team. “Maria will also be given a panic button so if there’s any suspicious activity-- _anything_ : someone’s eying you weird, following you, asking for a lap dance you push the button, got it?”

“It is a gentlemen’s club after all. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.” Sam said and Maria smiled.

Captain continued. “Alright then, Margaret and I will search around the premises for any evidence.”

“Of what exactly?” Margaret asked.

“Of a struggle, maybe the women fought back and the killer’s blood is there. Anything.”

“And are you sure about this?” Sam asked.

“About what?”

“About this team. There’s only five of us.”

“Five is more than enough.” He rolled up the blueprints and placed the in a file cabinet.

“Where is it we’re going, exactly?” Sharon asked.

“The In and Out Joint on 53rd street."

* * *

 

Margaret sat in the passenger seat of Captain Roger’s Volkswagen Beetle tapping her leg and pulling on the flexible fabric of her pants. Occasionally the captain would look over at her, too busy looking at the road but also too worry not to. The thought kept running through her mind:

 

_Please let Angie be okay. Please let her be okay.._

 

When they finally reached a red light, Captain Rogers looked over towards her. “Nervous?”

His low rough voice caused her to jump in her skin, her arms itched and her breath was shaky. “Yes and no.” She managed to answer. “Uhm- what time is it?”

He looked at his watch, “9:45.”

She sighed in relief, “Thank God.” she whispered.

“What is it?”

“There’s this friend of mine- Angie, her and I live in the same apartment building. She told me her and her date were going to that same club tonight at 8.”

“Who takes their date out to a strip joint?” Captain teased and Margaret couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“What happened to ‘Gentlemen’s club?” She chuckled. “She also invited me to come with her. So I can meet the guy, she almost seems to be.. In love with him if I didn’t know any better I might say she was.”

“You’ve never met the guy?”

“No.”

“Well, two hours later, they’re probably gone by now. Hopefully safe.”

The radio of the Captain’s car beeped. “Hello? Captain? Can you hear me?” It was Officer Wilson’s voice.

He pushed a button. “Loud and clear, what’s happening?”

“Hill, Carter and I are in position. What is your location?”

“About a few miles down, 47th street.”

“Alright, on your orders, Cap.”

“You have my go.”

“Alright.”

There was static and the radio cut out. “You’ve ever done something like this before?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I was in the military once, you know. I’ve also worked for S.H.I.E.L.D we’ve gotten all kind of crazy stuff. Murder, sometimes done by an ex-husband over jealousy. There was this one case. One that kind of hit home in a strange way.”

Another red light. Steve looked over at Margaret, his eyes soft as her voice become more quiet. “What happened?”

“There was this… rape victim… it was recently after the war.” She turned and looked at Steve who still looked at her with his ocean like eyes. And even in the darkness with only street lamps, they glowed a beautiful color. It was nice to see in this world of gray. The light turned green and Steve’s eyes were back on the road. “She had an older brother who serviced this country, but unfortunately killed himself on guard duty. Or so they say. And after his death she told the detective that her family started to change. Her mother and father argued more, her father would put his hands on his wife and I quote ‘since he wasn’t getting action from my mom he had to get in from somewhere else.’ She was only 15.”

Steve stood silent but the strain on his face and grip on the wheel made it obvious that the story bothered him as much as it did her. “How did it hit home for you?”

“I too had an older brother.” She said more quietly than intended. “In the military. He was the only one that probably truly understood me and respected and encouraged my love for adventure. But when he died, I decided to join the military myself. My parents never argued, never.. Inappropriately touched me. Back then my only worry was _What am I to wear for tomorrow?_ There’s some people out there who have the same start as me and-”

“And for some reason you’re here, and they’re there.” Steve finished.

“Exactly.’’ Margaret’s eyes began to water she laid her head back on the leather seat.

“We’re almost there.” he cleared his throat. “If there’s one thing I’ve always admired about you, it would be your courage. I’ve read countless articles about you- uh, I mean like your time in the military and all. Even how you’ve gotten your niece to follow in your footsteps. But you know, it’s almost nice to see you kind of vulnerable, to see a different Margaret Carter from the one I’ve read about.” He turned and looked at her, a smile creeping on his lips. “But either way you truly are an inspiration. To more than just females you know.”

She smiled back at him and he parked the car across the street from the club. Margaret stepped out and before Steve could, there were screams coming from the inside of the lobby and the Agent sprints without waiting for Captain’s orders. The radio goes off:

“Steve? STEVE? Can you fucking hear me?” Sam’s voice yelled in a panic. He pushed the button frantically.

“Yeah, Sam. I’m here.”

“It’s Hill, man. The killer struck again right under her fucking nose and-”

There were gunshots being fired. “Sam, I need you to take in anyone who may be a witness.”  He couldn’t hear Sam anymore. Jumping out of his car and running for the building in front of him he burst through the doors. Hundreds of bodies running for an exit. Some wearing clothes, some not. Mostly women and fancy dressed males. There were so many faces, he tried to remember as many as he could before sprinting towards the sound of the fires.

He ran into a room which seemed to be a bar, velvet couches, strip pole, broken bottles everywhere. There was a slight movement from behind the counter.

“Come out with your hands up.” He shouted, gun ready.

First there were hands, covered in blood and broken glass. Then came her head, short red hair that cupped her heart shaped face that was soaked in tears, when she stood up completely her breast were exposed and she wouldn’t stop sniffling. “P-please… don’t hurt me.”

With his gun still pointed. “What’s your name?”

“Na-Natasha.”

“Just Natasha?”

“Natasha Romanova. Please don’t kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you, just come over to the other side of the counter." She did as she was told. She walked slowly, awkwardly, she wore nothing but a belt around her waist that carried two large bottles on each side. When she was about 2 feet away she stopped walking, stilling crying. When Captain Rogers felt that it was safe he placed his gun away, grabbed the nearest sheet and wrapped it around her. “I’m gonna need to bring you in for a couple of questions Ms. Romanova.”

His words seemed to upset her more, she wrapped the sheet around her body tighter and broke down into sobs. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay but the random shots from the back entrance took over his complete attention. He grabbed the woman by the arm and took her along.

“Don’t bring me out there.” She begged trying to pull away.

“I’m going to leave you in the hallway. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He reassured her and gradually started to pull her towards the exit. He handcuffed her in the hallway to a pipeline and she sat on the floor and watched him leave. He walked outside to see both Maria and Margaret on the ground, Maria was dressed in a shiny silver gown her shoes, nowhere to be found. He walked up slowly, the closer he got the more he could hear.

Someone was crying.

He didn’t notice it before but when he did his skin recoiled and his heart skipped, Maria must of heard him because she turned around with no real surprise in her eyes.

There in front of them was another dead body. But there was something different, this woman obviously wasn’t a hostess at the club, she was dressed in what seemed to have once been a beautiful emerald green gown that had now been covered in red with chucks of her own flesh. There were ropes tied around her ankles.

 _That’s where the bruising comes from._ He thought.

Her eyes still wide open and her skin was already turning blue from the night air. And after he watch Margaret close her eyes it finally dawned on him that she was the one crying.

He turned to Maria. “Was there any identification on the body?”

“Yes,” Hill said, pain creeping in her voice. “The woman is, Angela Martinelli.”

 

 


End file.
